Bringing down a notch
by ChangeOfHe4rt
Summary: He always won and was starting to get cocky about it too. What happens when this cockiness results in someone wanting to get revenge. Fic will contain Shonen-Ai (boy-Boy nothing too suggestive ) Right now it's more friendship. Features an OOC Yami. Mild cursing in the last chapter and mild suggestive themes. Moved rating to T but it's probably still K
1. It's Not Funny

Yami Yugi= Yami/Pharaoh

Yugi Motou= Aibou

Ryou Bakura ( Hikari)= Ryou/Tenshi

Yami Bakura= Bakura/tombrobber

Malik(Marik) Ishtar= Malik/ Koi

Yami Marik= Marik/tombkeeper

Seto Kaiba= Kaiba/Dragon/

Mokuba Kaiba= Mokuba

Jounouchi=Jou/Pup

Solomon Motou=Solomon/Grandpa/Gramps

Honda/Tristan= Honda

Otogi/Duke= Otogi

Ishizu -Ishizu

Shizuka/Serenity-Serenity

Anzu/Tea- Anzu

[Yami to Hikari]

/Hikari to Yami/

**characters thoughts**

(Author/Scene Notes)

"Hi this is Kaiba and Ch4ngeofheart would like to welcome you to another fic."

"They don't own Yugioh or any products mentioned in this fic." "This fic is rated PG and contains shonen-ai. "Also for this fic Yami and Yugi share one body. " It's after the ceremonial duel but the request for Yami to get his own body is still in process. " " He forgot to check something on the application so it's taking a little longer than expected. "

(Kami Game Shop)

Jounouchi quickly placed a handful of cool ranch Doritos into his mouth as he watched the spirit of the millennium puzzle hobble down the stairs before limping across the living room floor. Unfortunately for Jounouchi he finished his Doritos and was no longer able to suppress his laughter. His laughter caused said spirit to glare at him the eye of RA glowing boldly on his forehead.

"Ya know Yams, Yug would be mad at you if you sent his best friend to the shadow realm?"

"Aibou would get over it," Yami replied.

"Aww come on Yams it wasn't that bad." At that very instant Jounouchi could feel daggers piercing him through the spirits gaze.

"You and Aibou are so mean!"

"He's still laughing at me from within his soul room." /Hahahaha./

"Yami you have to admit it was pretty funny," Jounouchi said snickering.

"It was not!" " I'm going to the kitchen to get some ice cream, at least the ice cream won't laugh at me unlike my so called light and friend," the spirit said before limping into the kitchen.

Once the spirit had left Jounouchi reached over and popped the top of the Dr. Pepper sitting on the TV tray in front of him. Leaning back into the couch he then began to chuckle inwardly as he recalled the events that happened 12 hours before...

" Hi this is Yugi, Ch4ngeofheart is sorry that it's so short." ( Not really). "Anyway please review."

(This will likely be 3 chapters).


	2. Aibou What's This?

Yami Yugi= Yami/Pharaoh

Yugi Motou= Aibou

Ryou Bakura ( Hikari)= Ryou/Tenshi

Yami Bakura= Bakura/tombrobber

Malik(Marik) Ishtar= Malik/ Koi

Yami Marik= Marik/tombkeeper

Seto Kaiba= Kaiba/Dragon/

Mokuba Kaiba= Mokuba

Jounouchi=Jou/Pup

Solomon Motou=Solomon/Grandpa/Gramps

Honda/Tristan= Honda

Otogi/Duke= Otogi

Ishizu -Ishizu

Shizuka/Serenity-Serenity

Anzu/Tea- Anzu

[Yami to Hikari]

/Hikari to Yami/

**characters thoughts**

(Author Notes/Scene Notes)

"Hi this is Bakura."

"Ch4ngeofheart doesn't own Yugioh, or Monopoly, this fic is rated K+"

(Kame Game Shop inside Yugi's bedroom 11 o'clock am)

[Aibou I'm bored aren't you finished with your homework yet?]

/Ugh Yami if you keep asking if I'm finished every minute it's going to take me longer./

[So bored Aibou!]

/Ya know you could start looking at your school books for when you get your own body./

[ I can do that when I really have to Aibou, right now I need to be entertained]

/Why don't you take a nap?/

[I'm not tired.]

/Well I can't concentrate on my Physics homework with you sulking in front of me./

"Seriously who ever heard of a sulking spirit," Yugi mumbled as his other half's non corporeal form sat on top of his desk with a huge pout on his face. Yugi sighed it looked like his Physics homework would have to wait, that was until he noticed that Yami had ventured off into the closet most likely to pull out a board game to play with his light. Never the less Yugi decided to take this opportunity to finish the motion problem he had been working on since 10 o'clock that morning. Luckily once Yugi was able to solely concentrate on his physics the solution came to him, and just in time too, for as soon as he set his pencil down his darker half emerged from the closet carrying a dusty box.

[Aibou what's this?]

/It's Monopoly Yami./

[What's Monopoly Aibou?]

/It's a game Yami, now I just have four more problems to finish./

[Can we play this game?]

/Yami if you stop bothering me, I promise we can play it when our friends get here later today./

[But Aibou I want to play it now!]

Yugi shook his head in amusement at the former Pharaoh who sounded and looked like he was being tortured in the Shadow Realm from the constant sighing and moaning that he was doing,because his awful mean light wouldn't stop doing his homework to play Monopoly with him. Luckily the smell of chocolate chip cookies had filled the air causing the pouting spirit to run downstairs. **Thanks Grandpa!** Yugi thought to himself as now he could concentrate.

(45 minutes later 11:45 am)

Yugi had finally finished his Physics homework that was due that Monday. The cookies were beginning to smell really good, prompting Yugi to head downstairs to join his other half in the kitchen. Though the site before him caused him to do a triple eye roll.

"There, there my young Pharaoh."

"Tell Grandpa what's wrong?"

Yugi watched as the Pharaoh sobbed in his grandfathers arms, or rather to any other passerby it looked as if Solomon had his arms around thin air.

"Aibou wouldn't pay attention to me." **sniff**

"How could my grandson do that to you, and after everything you've done."

"Yeah and I **sniff** had to be locked away in the puzzle all alone for 5000 years in the dark."

"Should I punish him for hurting you my young Pharaoh."

"Uh..can I chose his punishment?" Yugi suddenly cleared his throat causing the spirit to glance his way a smirk planted firmly on his face. Yugi waited patiently as his darker half whispered something in Solomon's ear most likely what Yugi's punishment was going to be.

"Grandpa he's playing you," Yugi said as Solomon stepped towards his grandson with a foam noodle in his hand. Yugi braced himself for its impact as it came crashing on top of his head. It didn't really hurt but still Yami would pay dearly Yugi thought and it would happen when the Pharaoh least expected it.

"Yugi you should pay more attention to your Yami's needs," Solomon said before walking to answer the doorbell that had just rung.

/ You just wait till Grandpa goes on one of his exhibitions, Atem?/

[ Aibou?] It was now Yugi's turn to smirk, as now the former Pharaoh shivered feeling somewhat scared of his light. He had called him Atem, and usually that meant that he, Yami was in a heap of trouble.

(12:30 pm the gang has arrived )

"So what game are we going to play," Otogi asked?

"Well I promised Yami that we could play monopoly so how about that," Yugi said.

Kaiba quickly grabbed the box," I'm the banker I don't trust any one else with the money. He then chose the top hat for his Monopoly piece.

Mokuba burst out laughing as Jounouchi chose the dog for his piece. After ten minutes the pieces were chosen by each player as follows:

Top Hat- Kaiba

Ship- Malik/Marik

Shoe- Anzu

Dog- Jounouchi

Wheel barrow- Ryou/Bakura

Thimble- Yugi/Yami

Iron- Honda

Race car- Mokuba

(Please note all Yami's are still sharing bodies with their Hikari's). "So does everyone know how to play Monopoly," Kaiba asked? "If you don't listen up I'm only going to explain this once," he said as he began handing out the money to each of the players.

[ Tenshi this game seems pretty easy do you mind if I take over for this round?]

/If you wish, I've played this tons of times before./

Yugi watched as Ryou's ring started to glow, followed by Malik's rod. " Oh great I'm playing with a theif and psycho," Kaiba said. "Now all I need is a know it all Pharaoh to join the game," Kaiba said smirking. In reality he actually liked those three, though Yami did tend to get on his nerves more so than the others. As if on cue Yami had switched places with Yugi, the light's spirit form sitting beside him.

"Well let's get this game started!"

"Oh you're going down Pharaoh."

"In your dreams Tomb-robber."

After everyone rolled the dice, Otogi ended up going first as he had rolled the highest score, followed by Bakura, Kaiba, Yami, Jounouchi, Mokuba, Anzu and Honda.

(1:30 PM one hours later)

The only ones left in the game were Bakura, Yami and Kaiba. Bakura was barely keeping himself alive with his properties which included : Baltic Avenue,Mediterranean Ave and the four railroads. Kaiba had managed to procure Board Walk, Park Place and the two Utilities among his lot. That had left Yami with New York Avenue,Tennessee Ave, St James Place and practically the rest of the board. The lights had decided to retire to their soul rooms because the constant bickering between their Yami's was getting on their nerves. Jounouchi, Mokuba,Anzu, Otogi and Honda were now watching a movie. Everything seemed to be going well,it was pretty quiet except for the Pharaoh's constant trash talk.

"In your face Bakura," the former Pharaoh said to the spirit of the ring as Bakura was finally knocked out of the game. Bakura would have been happy to ignore the fellow Yami but frankly the Pharaoh was getting on his nerves, the last straw was when he made the comment about Bakura's family being killed in Kul Elna. Yes Yami had taken his boosting several steps too far and now he was going to pay for it dearly. Without any warning Bakura lunged towards Yami causing him to fall backwards, the sennen puzzle snapping off its chain. Kaiba thought he saw Bakura mumble something from the corner of his eye but wasn't quite sure just yet. Yami suddenly had the urge to swallow, it felt like something was lodged in his throat. Luckily he still had his Mt Dew near by and he took a sip. Several minutes passed before Bakura got up from Yami, a huge grin on his face. The first to realize what happened was his light Ryou.

/Bakura what did you do?/

[I'm Teaching the Pharaoh a lesson that's all.]

/But what about Yugi?/

[Don't worry Tenshi, Yugi won't be harmed, disturbed but not harmed.]

It must have been five minutes before Yami realized that he wasn't wearing the sennen puzzle.

"Bakura what have you done, where's my Aibou?"

/Yami I'm perfectly fine what's going on?/

[Aibou where are you?]

/I'm in my soul room?/

"Bakura what's going on tell me now?" Bakura was indeed enjoying the look of panic on the Pharaoh's face. The look on Yami's face when he finally realized what Bakura did was absolutely priceless.

(2:30 PM in the Domino Emergency Room)

"It's my grandson he's swallowed his pendant," Solomon said running to the nurses window as Yami sat with Jounouchi. Everyone else had stayed at the game shop. At the mention of grandson, the nurse motioned for them to come inside. She hadn't bothered to look at Solomon's grandson, figuring that he was a toddler or baby who else would swallow a pendant?

(2:45 PM in the Doctors Room)

"Don't worry little kids swallow things all the time."

"Now where's the little guy," the Dr said as he walked into the room.

"He's right here," Solomon said pointing to Yami.

After the initial shock that he was dealing with a teen, he began asking Yami what happened.

(Yami tells him he felt this urge to swallow after he was knocked to the ground. Yami is then taken for an x-ray and sonogram the time is now 5:00 pm)

"Well from the sonogram there is definitely a pendant."

"It looks like an upside down pyramid too, never seen anything like it."

"It's about 0.5 cm and looks like it's expanding about that every hour."

"So is he going to be alright," Solomon asked?"

"Well we have two options removing it with surgery which I'd rather not do until it's absolutely necessary," the Dr said fingering his medical chart.

"Doc what's the other option than," Jounouchi blurted out?

"We let nature take it's course and wait till it gets passed out."

"How long should we wait for it to pass," Solomon asked?

"Come back here in twelve hours if nothing happens by then." (Note the 12 hour time Jounouchi was referring too starts now)

"It's now 5:30 pm.

[Pass what does the Dr mean Aibou?]

By that time Yugi had realized what happened, and frankly found the situation funny, well mostly because he was safely in his soul room.

/It means that.../

And then Yami went pale.

"Hi this is Yugi and well Ch4ngeofheart hopes you enjoyed this chapter."

"Wait a second, Grandpa is calling me."

"Yugi I'm off to an exhibition."

[Exhibition?]

"Ok Grandpa when will you be back?"

"I'll be back before the next chapter."

(Solomon leaves and a couple of minutes later) "Aibou wait reconsider!"

(Takes a peek in the room and see's a very bare bottomed Yami laying across Yugi's lap)

(What in the world is going on, Yugi I thought that you were going to ask the audience to review for me?)

"In a moment I'm busy punishing my Yami."

"Please help!"

"Save me from my mean light!" ( Pretending not to hear Yami.)

( Yugi will he even feel that seeing as well Yami's a spirit?)

"Oh well let's just say Yami has the Mind Crush and I have well..."

"Yami you have trespassed on my soul, Penalty Game!" [Wait!]

(Decides to close door leaving Yami and his bottom to the mercy of his evil light.)

"This is Kaiba please review."


	3. Pains

Yami Yugi= Yami/Pharaoh/Atem

Yugi Motou= Aibou

Ryou Bakura ( Hikari)= Ryou/Tenshi

Yami Bakura= Bakura/tombrobber

Malik(Marik) Ishtar= Malik/ Koi

Yami Marik= Marik/tombkeeper

Seto Kaiba= Kaiba/Dragon/

Mokuba Kaiba= Mokuba

Jounouchi=Jou/Pup

Solomon Motou=Solomon/Grandpa/Gramps

Honda/Tristan= Honda

Otogi/Duke= Otogi

Ishizu -Ishizu

Shizuka/Serenity-Serenity

Anzu/Tea- Anzu

[Yami to Hikari]

/Hikari to Yami/

**characters thoughts**

(Author Notes/Scene Notes)

[Yami to Hikari]

/Hikari to Yami/

 _ **Ancient Egyptian dialogue**_

" Hi this Pegasus and well Ch4ngeOfHeart would like me to welcome you to the final chapter of their fic." (Hears sniffling in the next room and goes to investigate)

**sniff**

"What's wrong with you Yugi- oh I mean Pharaoh-boy?"

**sniff** "Aibou."

"What about Yugi-boy, hmmm?"

( Yugi walks in)

"If you must know Pegasus I had to teach Atem here a lesson."

**sniff**

( Pegasus looks at Yugi then glances over at Yami, whose currently wearing a night shirt with Kuriboh on it, glances back and forth three times before noticing the Pharaoh's Hermos colored bottom.)

"Ahh I see, Pharaoh-boy you must have been quite naughty."

"Oh he was very naughty, isn't that right Atem?" ( Yami only blinks while rubbing his bottom.)

/ It hurt me more than it hurt you./

[ I highly doubt that Aibou.] (continues rubbing his bottom while mumbling something about aibou's and sending to Shadow Realms)

"Yugi-boy I'll leave you two alone now." ( Pegasus goes back to the room he came from.)

"As I was saying Ch4ngeOfHeart does not own Yugioh, hope you enjoy the fic."

"Contains mild cursing and suggestive themes sorta."

The entire drive home from the hospital was utterly silent, Grandpa and Jounouchi really didn't know what to say to Yami who still harbored this look of horror on his face. Finally after a painstakingly quiet car ride they pulled up to the Kame Game Shop. Yami somehow managed to unbuckle his seat belt getting himself out of the car, followed by Solomon and Jounouchi. The three of them entered the room to find their friends eating pizza and drinking sodas.

"Pharaoh are you okay where's Yugi," Anzu asked before taking another bite of her ham and pineapple pizza. Yami didn't utter a word and practically ran to Yugi and his shared bedroom slamming the door shut. "Uh okay it was that bad than," Anzu asked? "Anzu you don't know the half of it," Jounouchi said. "Gramps here better explain what's going on well I go and see if Yami is alright," Jounouchi said before grabbing a piece of pizza for himself. Solomon then explained the situation to the group of friends that were currently sitting in the Motou living room. "Well it's now 6:30 pm if nothing doesn't happen by 5:30 am then the Dr is going to do surgery," Solomon said. " The Dr said to call and let him know Yami's status by 3:30 am so he can prepare just in case," Solomon continued. Solomon than walked over to Ryou who was currently standing in the corner away from everyone else. "Ryou you tell that Yami Bakura of yours that the next time I see him, I'll whip his butt so hard he'll be sent back to Ancient Egypt. "Um Yes Sir!" Ryou said laughing inside as he heard Bakura whimper through their mindlink. "I'm going to bed it's been a long day for me, remember Yami can't have any solid foods until the puzzle passes out, smoothies are ok though." With that Solomon went upstairs to bed.

Meanwhile Jounouchi was currently standing outside Yugi's bedroom door trying to convince the Pharaoh to come out.

"Pharaoh come on out."

"No Jounouchi I refuse to come out!"

"Aww come on Yams maybe we can help you?'"

"You can't help me, did you hear what the Dr says I have to wait till it passes out."

" Pharaoh I know it's not the best situation but you've been in a lot tougher ones and pulled through."

"Yeah but those didn't involve a pyramid shaped object coming out of my Ass!"

/Hahaha/

"So what does Yugi think of all this, is he alright," Jou said trying not to laugh.

"Oh Yugi is just fucking fantastic, finds it very funny."

[ This is not funny, I'm so going to make you pay when this is over.]

After another ten minutes the Pharaoh finally came out mostly because he was thirsty and needed something to drink.

The first to approach the Pharaoh was Otogi. " Um so I heard from Solomon what happened, tough break man?" "I find that doing some Yoga gets my system moving, so maybe that'll help you're situation," Otogi told the Pharaoh who was still in a pretty pissed off mood.

/Yami it can't hurt ./

[Fine whatever!]

So there the Pharaoh found himself doing things like cat poses and downward dogs for the next hour. (Now 6:30 pm). When that didn't work, Honda suggested that they go for a run around the block as that always worked for him. So reluctantly the Pharaoh put on a pair of gym shorts, t shirt and sneakers and headed out behind Honda. After a grueling hour of running the Pharaoh came back sweaty and exhausted. He just wanted to take a shower , go to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. Unfortunately his friends had other ideas. So after drinking a 20 oz bottle of water Yami found himself in a DDR Duel with Anzu. "Too help get the juices flowing," as she put it. [Aibou help me!]

/Sorry Pharaoh you're on your own you know we can't switch./

[ You're enjoying this way too much Yugi.]

After four rounds of DDR the game ended in a draw, and a very sweaty Pharaoh.

Yami then excused himself from his friends who were now watching a movie in order to take a shower.

(8:30 pm)

"Kaiba why don't you see if Yami's okay he's been in there for a while now," Jounouchi suggested.

"Fine I can't believe I'm doing this," Kaiba said.

"Yugi I mean Atem what's taking you so long?"

When no answer came Kaiba decided to kick in the door.

"What the F- Kaiba can't a guy shower and take a piss in peace?"

"You didn't answer me, Pharaoh!"

"So now I'm Pharaoh, Priest Seto?"

"You'll always be my Pharaoh," Kaiba laughed causing Yami to turn crimson red.

/ What's Kaiba talking about Yami?/

[Nothing Aibou I thought you were asleep or something.]

(9:30 pm )

"It's about time Pharaoh you're food is getting cold," Malik said?

"Ugh didn't you hear I can't eat any food," Yami huffed.

"What we made for you is alright it's on the list the Dr gave Yugi's Grandpa," Marik yelled from the dining table.

Yami then decided to go and sit down to eat his meal only to find that Malik and Marik had set six plates each with an exact replica of the remaining millennium items on them, along with a knife fork and spoon set neatly on a folded napkin beside them.

/ Hahaha./

[Aibou you are not helping at all.]

"Haha oh RA that was hilarious, " Malik said not noticing that the Sennon eye on the Pharaoh's head had started to glow. Luckily for him Yami's concentration was broken when Anzu walked in carrying the Pharaoh's actual meal. "Here you go Pharaoh, hope you like it." Yami just stared at the green stuff in the tall glass. "It's perfectly safe for you to drink, and it's sure to get things moving," Anzu said smiling.

[ There is no way whatsoever am I drinking that.]

/Aww come on you don't want to hurt our friends feelings now do you?/

Noticing that Yami had yet to take a sip of his smoothie, Anzu put a straw in the glass.

"I think you'll like it, just try it Pharaoh."

"um."

"It's Strawberry,banana, water and spinach."

**Oh No**

( 15 minutes later after the Pharaoh drinks the entire glass he springs towards the bathroom )

(10:30pm)

" Yami are you alright in there," Ryou called out over the loud grunts that could be heard. At the insistence of Bakura, Ryou began picking the lock using his student ID, when Yami decided to come out looking extremely annoyed.

[Ask him Tenshi]

/ I am not going to ask Yami that?/

[ Come on Ryou, I'll make it up to you **wink wink**]

/Fine but I'm in charge tonight./

[As you wish my Hikari.]

"I cant' believe I'm going to ask the Pharaoh this," Ryou mumbled to himself.

"Pharaoh, Bakura wants to know if you Shit your light out?"

"Ryou no I didn't shit my light out, do you see Yugi here?"

"Um No Pharaoh."

"Do you see the Sennen puzzle around my neck?"

"No Pharaoh," Ryou squeaked.

"Then tell Bakura to stop asking if I shit my light out already!"

At around 12:30 am every one minus Jounouchi had decided to leave so that Yami could get some rest.

"Yams why don't you try sleeping for a while, maybe that'll help with ya know," Jounouchi suggested before curling on the couch with a blanket himself.

" I guess it can't hurt, goodnight Jounouchi," Yami said as he made his way to his and Yugi's bedroom.

(3:00 AM)

/Yami the inside of the puzzle is started to flash./

[Aibou not now I'm tired.]

/Dammit Pharaoh wake up!/

Solomon suddenly found himself thrown awake by Ancient Egyptian cries praying for mercy. Taking a minute to gather his thoughts he realized that the pleas where coming from Atem himself.

" I think the puzzle is trying to come out, " Jounouchi said as he stood outside the bathroom door.

"I'll call the Doctor and see what he suggests we do."

(10 minutes later-Solomon comes back with instructions)

"Dr said he'll be here within the hour, but that we should have Atem walk around and stand to get gravity to ease the puzzle out.

"Er so like when having a baby?"

"Dats what the Doctor told my cousin when her and her husband had hers?"

"Den Shizuka had dis show about babies on the other day,when I visited her and my moms house."

"Speaking of which I need to have a talk with dat Mokuba, before he gets any of dem ideas.

Solomon patiently waited for Jounouchi to finish his ramblings, before nodding the affirmative. The sounds of agony filled the air. They felt sorry for the Pharaoh truly they did. Though it was hard to tell with the muffled laughs. The Pharaoh was cursing in his forgotten language so fluently that Solomon's ears were beginning to ring. At any other time that kind of language wouldn't be tolerated, even if no one but him understood it fully. He was sure Yugi knew some words but wasn't sure how much he understood.

[ Oh RA help me!]

/You can do it MouHitoriNoBoku./

" _ **Please RA have mercy on me!"**_

"" _ **F%^8!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry I'll never send my brussel sprouts to the Shadow Realm again."**_

/Wait what and I've been suffering having to eat mine in order to get dessert?/

" _ **RA is this my punishment for telling Grandpa that Aibou dented the car last week when it was me?"**_

Just then Solomon cleared his throat before speaking.

" _**Yugi's hide received a good tanning for that car incident."**_

" _ **He said he didn't do it, and when I asked you you said he did."**_

" _ **I'm sorry Grandpa."**_

" _ **Past is the past but don't expect an easy punishment the next time you disobey."**_

" _ **Yes Grandpa."**_

" _ **Now Atem you need to walk around a bit, Jounouchi will help you."**_

"Jounouchi I'm going to make some coffee and wait for the Doctor to arrive, hang here with Atem.

"Come on Yams lets try to get Yug outta you, bud."

/ I couldn't sit for two days because of you./

[I'm sorry Aibou.]

/ I really thought that I might have dented the car, just forgot./

[I'm sorry Aibou.]

" _ **Oh RA, it freakin hurts!"**_

" _ **F%^8!"**_

"Even I understood that one, Yams," Jounouchi said trying not to laugh as the former Pharaoh waddled his behind back and forth trying to get the puzzle to pop out.

(4:00 am)

After what seemed like an eternity Jounouchi was able to see the tip of the puzzle poking it's way out.

Though instead of keeping quiet so as not to embarrass Yami even more then he probably was having a gold object protruding out of his Ass, Jounouchi had to start laughing.

"I'll send you to the Shadow Realm, I don't care if Aibou will miss you!"

"I'm sorry Yams I just realized that Pharaoh's really do Shit Gold, hahaha."

"I thought that was just some myth too,hahaha."

/Hahaha./

[ You're going to be in deep Shit Aibou when this is all over.]

/As long as it's your's because it will be solid gold, hahaha./ ( Is rolling around laughing in his soul room)

"" _ **Oh RA, I think I'm going to die again!"**_

After another 30 minutes of grunting, cursing, threatening to Mind Crush the Doctor who had arrived 15 minutes earlier the blasted Sennen Puzzle was finally out. After a quick once over by the Doctor to make sure there was no permanent damage, the former Pharaoh fell asleep.

(5:30 am after Jounouchi's recollection of the events earlier.)

Jounouchi finished the last of the cool ranch Doritos before deciding to cheer up Yami in the kitchen.

Though instead of finding the Pharaoh, he found Yugi munching away on some Chocolate Brownie ice cream.

"Oh hey Yug, didn't expect you to be here?"

"Yami's in his soul room, and I was starving."

"So how is Yami anyway."

"Oh he's doing fine, just a little butt hurt that's all," Yugi laughed before taking another bite of his delicious ice cream.

" Hi this is Kaiba and hope you enjoyed the fic.

(Yami hobbles into the room)

"I can't believe I had you blushing that much, Pharaoh?"

"I challenge you to a Duel."

" I don't want to Duel you Kaiba."

"Oh but this Duel involves me putting my Deck into your Duel disk."

"Umm."

"Pharaoh when I mean my Deck, I don't mean cards, and your Duel Desk that isn't your actual Duel Disk either."

"Umm."

"Ch4ngeofheart says to please review, and they might post this Duel I'm about to have with Atem here haha." (Drags Yami off somewhere, I have no idea where Yugi is.)


End file.
